


w

by GravDanger



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 13:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravDanger/pseuds/GravDanger
Summary: this is for riley, and also a little bit for meenjoy bitches





	w

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Riles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riles/gifts).



Shun Kazami walks up to Jesse Glenn and suplexes him, killing him instantly.


End file.
